From Past to the New Future
by DaadyGal26
Summary: Chris saved the Future, but died because of it. Or did the Elders give Chris another chance at life? Read and find out. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (unfortunately) .

* * *

As Chris was dying, the only thing he wished was that, all that he had done would not have been done in vain.

He, like most other people did not want to die, but he knew it was a better alternative than to have let Gideon try and kill the younger version of his older brother.

If he had let that happen then everything he, Bianca, the Charmed Ones, and the Resistance had been working for would have been for nothing, a waste. Chris wouldn't ever let that happen.

He had done what he had come to the past to do, he was able to save Wyatt, at least he hoped. Not only had he done that, but he had also gotten to really know his father, mother, and aunts.

He was able to head off any favoritism his father would show for Wyatt and kept him from basically abandoning the family after becoming an Elder.

He was able to save his Aunt Paige from dying during the Titan attack and make up for his mistake in separating his parents.

He had no regrets other than the fact that he couldn't protect Wyatt and that his father and Aunt Paige had to watch him die.

* * *

Suddenly, Chris felt the pain from the poison and stab wound subside.

When he could once more concentrate, he noticed that he was no longer in his body, in fact he didn't really have a body anymore.

Looking around, Chris noticed that Clarence was once more there.

"Guess it's time for me to go now." Chris said to the solemn Angel of Death.

"Actually Chris, because of all you have sacrificed, the Elders have decided that you will merge with yourself in the new future. I wish you good luck. You will still face many dangers, but you will have your brother helping you and being directly by your side as it should have always been."

There was a flash as the Angel of Death once more disappeared without the young Halliwell. "At least the Elders appreciate me dying for a better future." Chris said sarcastically.

A glowing triquetra suddenly appeared above the bed, that had once held the body of Chris on it.

Chris felt a buildup of pressure around and within him as he was sucked into the portal and away from the past.

* * *

*In the New Future*

The sleeping body of Christopher Perry Halliwell lay on his bed in the apartment he shared with his brother.

A triquatra formed onto the wall next to the bed and the spirit of Chris Perry flew through it and into the body on the bed. A golden glow surrounded it as two images overlapped each other and became one.

The glow flashed brightly for a second and when it disappeared what remained was the form of Chris Perry, old clothes and stab wound included.

Memories flashed together from two different times and lives. Wyatt and Chris renting an apartment together, Wyatt trying to kill Chris, Chris killing a Valkyrie, Chris sending Leo to Valhalla, and so on.

Chris' magic knew that he was dying and that the only way he would survive would be to wake him and Wyatt up, so it did.

* * *

Chris' POV

I was woken up by an immense amount of pain. The pain was radiating from the area around my stomach and from the inside of my head.I saw images of things that had never happened like Mom dying on my 14th birthday or about how Dad was never around when I grew up.

I knew all this was wrong because I had just turned 23 and Mom was still alive and kicking and Dad was always there for me. I thought that maybe a demon was trying to mess with me and I should get some help.

Unfortunately, the pain and images had become too much. Before I knew what was going on I had passed out but not before sending a yell down the bond to Wyatt.

* * *

Wyatt's POV

_Something's wrong! _

I could feel that something wasn't right, something had happened and it wasn't on my end.I tried to reach the bond between myself and Chris.

_**Chris. Chris? Chris!? **__Why wasn't Chris answering!? _

I reached further for the bond and what it was telling me wasn't good, it was telling me that Chris was dying.I ran to Chris' room and found him lying on the bed and bleeding from some kind of wound around the area of his stomach.

In my panic I tried to heal Chris but it was having no effect whatsoever and I had no idea what to only thought I had was that Dad might know something and that I needed to get Chris to the manor immediately.

I orbed us both into the attic and started yelling, "Dad! Dad! Chris is hurt!" but there was no response.

_Mom and Dad must be out of the manor right now. Now what am I supposed to do!? _

* * *

I could hear that Chris was trying to say something so I went a little closer. "You should check the book, Wy. That's the only thing that might have an answer."When I heard that I ran as fast as I could to the book and started to flip through it. I didn't have any idea what to look for and I told Chris that.

"Look for anything on enchanted blades, Mom and Dad might have found something since my death." He said to me.I hadn't really listened after he said enchanted blades but I did note that he had said something about death.

"You're not going to die Chris. I won't let you." I told him, hoping that what I said was going to be true.

He snorted at me and said "You didn't really here what I said did you? I said that they might have found something since my death, Wy. I doubt they have though."

I would have said something in reply but I had found a page that talked about enchanted blades and noticed that Mom had written an addition down at the bottom.

* * *

She had written about something happening when I was two but I didn't pay attention because I had noticed that Mom had made a potion for someone who couldn't be healed after being stabbed by an enchanted blade.

She had gotten the recipe from the Elders and had apparently made a new potion every year around Chris' birthday. I ran over and grabbed it, hoping it would save my little brother.

"Chris. Chris!" I yelled, worried that I had taken too long.

"What?" he said groggily. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried that you had died." I replied breathlessly.

"Drink this please." I begged him, hoping it would work. If it did what it was supposed to, it would allow me to heal him after it takes affect.

I held my breath for a few seconds and then exhaled, relieved when I noticed that he was starting to heal.I put more power into my healing and thanked the Elders and Mom for the potion that ended up saving my little brother's life.

* * *

Now that I didn't have to worry about him dying, I decided to read the note Mom had put with the information on the potion.I couldn't believe what I had read. My little brother sacrificed everything to keep me safe and keep me from turning evil.

I had hurt my little brother over and over again and yet he went to the past and sacrificed his life to protect me from the man that ultimately turned me. Tears ran down my face at the thought of being a few feet from my brother when he gained the injury that killed him and almost took him away from me again.


End file.
